There is a need for a simplified method of handling fishing equipment and lines, which may be considered to be particularly accentuated in the case of fishermen with lesser vessels but also for other fishermen, such as the large vessels of the fishing industry. It is well-known, for example, that a trotline is commonly 500 meters long, but often 1,000 meters long and even longer, and equipped with several hundred hooks and just as many leaders.